nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Baseball-e
Baseball-e is a game for the e-Reader released in 2002. The game is a port of the Nintendo Entertainment System video game Baseball and was part of the second batch of classic NES ports for the e-Reader. The player could play the game by scanning five cards, each one with two barcodes excluding the fifth one, which only had one. When the game was first released, it cost a suggested retail price of $4.99, though as the e-Reader lost momentum the price dropped in many stores. Cards Card 1 of 5/codes 1-2 English flavor text: Step up to the plate for nine innings of major league action. You control the steals, double plays, pitch speed and swing of the bat! + Control Pad Used for better movement, runner control, pitching types, and fielding L Button + R Button Resets game to Title Screen START Start/Pause SELECT Not used A Button Swings bat, throws pitch, fields the ball B Button Advances runners, throws feints, fields the ball Card 2 of 5/codes 3-4 HOW TO PLAY Pick a team and challenge the computer. Which team bats first ("first ups") is decided automatically. Practice operating the controller functions to master the game. A variety of plays are possible including steals, hit and runs, squeeze and sacrifice bunts, and tag-up plays. You control the action! Card 3 of 5/codes 5-6 OFFENSE/BATTING Just press the A button to swing the bat. Use the + Control Pad to determine batting position within the batter's box. To continue running the bases, press the B Button and hold the + Control Pad toward the base you are on. Press the A Button to return to the base you were on. Good base stealing is an art! As soon as the ball is thrown, press the B Button and the + Control Pad toward the base you are on. Don't get caught in a pickle! Card 4 of 5/codes 7-8 DEFENSE/PITCHING To pitch, press the A Button and the + Control Pad (up for a slow ball, Down for a fastball, Left for a screwball, and right for a curve ball.) If the + Control Pad is not pressed during the pitch, a medium-speed straight pitch will be thrown. Strike 'em out with a variety of your best pitches! To throw a feint, press the B Button and the + Control Pad in the direction of the designated base. If the + Control Pad is not pressed, the feint goes to the closest base with a runner. Card 5 of 5/code 9-10 FIELDING/TAGGING The A or B Button and the + Control Pad are used to throw tag-outs. When the + Control Pad is not pressed, the ball is thrown to first base. When a runner is headed home, the catcher has not covered home plate after catching a pitch. Press towards home on the + Control Pad and then press the throw button again to tag that runner! If a runner fails to tag up before running after a fly-out, he can be put out by throwing the ball to the base he left. Once the ball is returned to the pitcher, the runner is safe. Differences While the gameplay is the same, the graphics have been visibly "squished", as in the case with most of the other NES games that were ported to the Game Boy Advance. One other major difference is the lack of a multiplayer mode. External links *''Baseball-e'' at GameFAQs Category:E-Reader games Category:2002 video games Category:Sports games Category:Baseball games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo